Best of Both Worlds Chapter 1: The Cooper Gang
by WinterMoon11
Summary: Leah, a girl from the regular world, would never expect herself to get into this. She knew it was not safe to press that button, but now she has landed somewhere truly amazing, and can't believe who she is meeting! Hi! This is my first story and I hope you all like it, and I hope to get comments and advice! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

"Wow Dad! Thanks!"

Leah had only had a PS2 for a short while, and the actual system was at her father's house. Since she was only there half the time, she could not play her games as much as she would like. Of course she could always use more games, so she was ecstatic to recieve a new one.

"Sly Cooper 2: Band of Thieves, this is so neat!" Leah's eyes grew wide as she observed the back of the case with awe, already needing to play the game. "Go ahead," her dad released her from a bear hug he had her locked in. Her hands were almost shaking as she put the CD in the disc player. A little raccoon cartoon popped up, slowly moving back and forth.

She quickly pressed the button to start the game, listening very intently to the introduction of the game. The raccoon known as "Sly Cooper" walked around on the glossy floors of the museum, the remote controller in Leah's hands making everyone of his movements. She really liked the graphics around him, but what most interested her was his cane he was carrying.

She was lost in the game, memorizing all of the characters. She could think of any of them and name them off. She really liked Sly, but the person she most looked up to was Carmelita Fox, who was the inspector from Interpol. Carmelita's beauty brought jealousy from Leah, and she had the most noticable accent, Hispanic, and made Leah wish she were Carmelita, or at least like her.

Weeks had gone, and finally Leah's father had let her take the games home along with the PS2. For awhile, she hadn't even played for awhile, and she was bored one day. "Hm, I haven't played this for a long time." She slowly put the disc in the PS2, recalling how much she liked the game. She could not stop playing. Hours on end, she did not stop, only for dinner. She had finished the game in only a few hours, proud of herself for winning, but dissapointed with the ending, suspense with Carmelita's smooth voice, "I'll be seeing you soon, Ringtail."

Soon after this, she had managed to purchase the first and third Sly Cooper games. Finishing those also, she now knew all that there practically was to know about the characters. She hadn't played the games for, once again, awhile after that.

One day she noticed something that was under her TV stand. "What is this?" She picked up what looked like a remote, it was blue, and had the S logo like on the Safehouse sign in the binocucom. "Oh, my, gosh. No, no way, I am dreaming right now." Her whole self went rigid, she was hyperventilating, eyes huge with excitement, lack of belief, and nervousness.

She pinched herself, making sure this was real. She could not tell if she should press the button. Her finger was forced down, before she could think, she was pulled into the remote control. Her whole body flipped, she could feel something on her, the feeling getting more and more appearent. She looked at her arm.

_Fur! Fur! I am seriously covered in fur!_ Her head was filled with possibilities of this being a dream, but this was far too real. She felt her face. The feeling was soft, of course there was fur on her face. She needed to look at herself, as who knows what she was.

"Oof," her body smacked against moist, solid ground. This felt like concrete, striking her body with such a force, she felt like she could have died. She stood up in a daze, her eyes darkening.

When she had regained her wits, she took a look around. "The Eiffel Tower? No, this can't be," Leah could not believe her own eyes as she looked over to find the total scenery of the first level of the Sly Cooper game she had played. She heard movement behind her. With one whole turn, she looked to find a disgusting rat guard behind her.

He looked at her with dark intentions, his gaze cutting through her. She could practically read his thoughts, that twisted look in his garnet-red eyes beaming at her, a wicked sneer on his face. "Hey Darling! What a cute Fox you are," so she was a fox. Wait, she should not be thinking of this now, she had to get away from this man.

"Um I need to leave," he ran toward her, side-stepping her every move. She had the urge to jump, her body leaping high into the air, as she flipped at her highest in the air. She fell back down, landing quietly on her feet. She couldn't get away, she had to fight her way out.

She ran toward him, her foot kicking into him, sending him back, winded. His arms slipped as he tried to pull himself up off of the dirty street. She left a mark, and she could run. She frantically looked around then she found a building that looked familiar, and went inside. "I'll see you later," he called out in his scratchy, disturbing voice.

The door slammed loudly behind Leah, making more noise than she would have wished for. "What was that?" A low voice asked. A nasally voice replied back, "I don't know, Sly, you check," Sly? That is why this place looked so familiar! The Safehouse! She was in the Safehouse! Oh no, she was there. _I need to make a good impression!_ She found a mirror, and did not believe what she looked at. Was this even her? The reflection followed her, the animal _looked_ like her, but that wasn't.

What she watched was a Fox, a Red Fox in the mirror. The Fox had dark brown hair, long and exactly like hers. Her eyes were the same dark brown as in real life, and she was wearing her clothes. She didn't like these clothes if she were meeting Sly Cooper for goodness sake! She did look totally like someone though. Carmelita! No! This could not be! Her wish came true, and she was so pretty! "Hello gorgeous! Are you here to arrest me?" She heard a voice, smooth as honey, about two inches from her head.

That voice was very attractive, appealing to her. She cautiously turned around. Her stomach jumped when she looked at him. Sly was looking very flirtatiously at her, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling as he looked at her. He had a very coy smile, waiting for her to respond. _He must think I'm Carmelita!_ "Did you dye your hair? I really liked blue hair, but even with brown hair, you are beautiful," Leah giggled, he definitely had a thing for Carmelita.

"You seem different than usual. Not yelling at me to freeze, hmmm, what could this be about?" Sly looked to her, suddenly very astonished, but mostly confused. Realization appeared to hit him as he noticed a difference in her and Carmelita. The look on his face made Leah want to burst out laughing.

"Um, hi, I'm Leah. You must be Sly Cooper," Leah was speaking to him through laughter, not believing that he had actually made a mistake. "What? Oh- I'm so embarrassed, wait, how do you know me?" His face showed confusion, sadly, that gleam in his eyes gone when he realized she wasn't who he thought. "Um, this is weird but,"

She had explained most everything, (except for the fact that when she met him, she immediantly thought he was adorable.) He was too handsome for words, and was an impressive listener to her story, focusing on her only. She was not sure if he believed her, but at least he heard her out.

"Look, I don't even know how I got myself into this actual situation. I'm as confused as you all," Leah looked at them all. Sly sat down, his eyebrows furrowed behind his mask, Bentley typing away on his computer, trying to find an answer. Murray walked over very slowly, and stared at her, his eyes full of wonder and trust. He was cute for a big guy, almost as if he was a little kid for his height. "Um, hi, I'm Leah. You're Murray, right?" "Yeah," "You are so cool! I am impressed with your strength, and you are great at driving a stick shift!" "I like you already! Thanks!"

Leah looked over at Sly, he was stealing glances at her. She swiftly moved over to him, softly sitting down next to him, avoiding sitting too near. "H-hi, listen, I'm sorry if I startled you when I ran in. I didn't mean to intrude, there was a rat outside, I hope you don't mind," "No, that's fine, you are so interesting, so I'm glad to hear about you. What do YOU know about us?" All of them looked at Leah, Bentley especially interested to know this question. "I know that you had defeated Neyla through Clockwerk, er, Clock-la. I know that you now have new members of your team. Demetri, Penelope, the Guru, and Panda King. I know and have played all of your adventures on my PS2."

Leah sounded like an utter stalker, but she kept on telling them the things she knew. "Sly, since she has such knowledge on us, _and_ knows our 'occupation,' what should we do?" Bentley sounded so unsure of her, she felt nervous the he was going to use some kind of mind erasing device to make her forget everything. She could not forget this adventure!

"Wait! Can't we let her be here with us? She might help us you guys! She seems awesome, I want you here Leah," Murray was so sincere, begging Bentley and Sly to let her be there. "Yes, listen, I do not mean to intrude but I could be a good asset to the team. Sly, I could help you. I am nimble and silent and I could be good at heists," Leah was pleading to Sly, her voice barely heard. "You know what? Yeah, I like you, you should stay, Foxy," Leah almost freaked out when he gave her a pet name. She couldn't stop grinning, even when Sly had looked over at her.

Bentley nodded to Sly, giving the okay. Murry hugged Leah, lifting her up into the air up on his shoulders. "New member! Yay!" Murray brought her back to the ground, Bentley shaking Leah's hand, and sparks struck her as Sly gave her a half hug. "Okay team member," Sly looked at her, she swore that there was a tinge of interest for her in his eyes, unless that was what she wanted to believe.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah jolted upright in bed. "Woah," she roughly rubbed her head, all of her fur gone. So this was a dream, this wasn't real. "But, but this felt so real!" Her eyes watered at the fact that this was a dream, a feeble, ridiculous dream. She lay back down, trying to relive the wonderous dream she was in. Her head, instead hitting the normally plush pillow, landed on something small and rock solid.

She took ahold of it. Her eyes went wide once again as she stared at it. "I knew it! This was not a dream! I'm not crazy!" She decided not to tell anyone about this button. She kept it under her pillow. Leah groggily walked downstairs to her kitchen, taking out bread for toast. "Good morning!" Leah jumped, startled at the voice, realizing that was her mother. "Oh, good morning. What day is it?" "Saturday."

Leah had the urge to jump up and down and scream with excitement. This meant she could go back there. She was so excited, and could not wait to meet up with the gang once again. She hurridly ran up her stairs. Taking the button, she pressed it without thinking, feeling her body grow furry. This time, she landed on her feet.

She was about to walk back into the Safehouse when she decided to walk alone. Leah silently moved down the roads, going to a local nightclub. She looked around, taking in who was there. To her surprise she noticed police on the upper floor, looking in at people, patroling through the halls.

A blue haired vixen walked down a hall near her. "Carmelita," she whispered to herself, in awe of her. She looked so suspicious of something, as if she were searching for wrong doing. Leah had to meet her, she needed to meet her hero. Leah carefully made her way near to Carmelita, making sure she wasnt seen at this moment.

She softly walked next to the young fox, hoping she wouldn't look like an idiot. "Uh, can I help you?" Leah's eyes went wide as she searched for an answer in her mind. "Y-yes, y-you're Carmelita Fox, correct?" Leah was embarrassed as her voice trembled when she talked to her same kind. "Yes, how did you know that?" She told the story to a very unconvinced Inspector Fox, until she said Sly's name. "Sly Cooper? You know him?"

She had to play this cool, not giving anything away. "Um I had heard of him and knew you were after him, do you believe my story?" Leah was nervous, she didn't want to look weird. "I need more proof," Carmelita did not believe her, not fully anyway.

"Ok, I can prove this to you. You work for Interpol, You're Carmelita Montoya Fox, you've been chasing Sly for years, he flirts with you everytime he sees you. You also call him Ringtail." Ms. Fox's mouth dropped, looking like a fully open cave. When her mouth finally closed, her whole face was filled with confusion and disbelief. She was deep in thought at this moment.

"Listen, I can promise you I am telling the truth. You need to believe me. My own hero needs to believe me," Leah's voice broke at the end of her sentence. The child-like look in her eyes must have convinced Carmelita to believe her story. "I believe you, at least I think I do. Hero?" Carmelita's voice went from hard to soft when she said the word "Hero." "...Yes." The 15 year old fox's voice was modest, so hushed that she could barely be heard.

Leah's head was lowered in embarrassment, telling the Inspector that she was her hero, what was she thinking? She sat down on a neon green bench, wishing she didn't always say the wrong thing all the time. Carmelita sat next to her, her expression thoughtful. "Are you okay? I hope I didn't make you feel bad, I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I believe you. What's your name anyway?" "Leah."

"So I'm your hero?" The interpol officer asked genuinely understanding. "Honestly that slipped out. I am so embarrassed about that. I am usually not like this but I, I didn't know what to say. I'm usually so intellectual, calm, collected. This is all so new to me, and I suppose I am nervous," Leah stated, now keeping her voice steady, "and yes, you are my hero. When I had played the game based on you all, I was practically jealous of you. You were so astonishing and inspiring. You are for good and I honestly wanted to pursue a police career because of you."

The teen vixen poured out all of her thoughts to the cop. "Wow, that's, beautiful. You are the inspiring one here. I think you could be part of Interpol if you wanted. You sure are a smart young fox. Are you sure we aren't related?" She added with a laugh, but, looked as if she was thinking about that question after she commented about it.

"Hey, what do you say we go get something to eat? My treat!" Carmelita motioned Leah to the wide front doors of the club, pushing their way past partiers. They were practically shoved outside, Carmelita shaking her fist at the people, "Idiotas! ¿Por qué la gente tiene que ser tan estúpido? Maldita sea, ¿qué pasa con la gente en estos días? Odio a tirones! Obtener una vida que pincha!" Leah understood about half of that, giggling to herself about it.

"Oh, sorry Leah, haha, slipped out." Carmelita blushed, she never could help her aggrevating outbursts of Spanish. Sometimes they were naughty curses. She really needed to learn to control herself, especially around younger people.

The two of them walked down the dark streets, the only thing lighting them were dimmed streetlamps. It was so quiet that they could hear delicate violin playing from afar, possibly from a French restaurant. The sound grew more prominent as they walked into a high class dining place, a french name Leah could barely pronounce.

The two were escorted to their table by an alluring waiter. He asked for their orders, his french accent obvious, then took the menus. He walked back and served their food. His eyes had Leah ataken back, from the bright kelly green color of his irises to his stare. "Here is your food ladies, and your napkins," he looked at the napkins demurely, then looking up at the two of them, his brow raised, the look of innocence leaving his face immediantly.

When he left, Leah dared to take a slight look at the ivory napkins. "Carmelita, look," there, written on the napkin, was his number in fancy, swirled numbers with his name in the same font. Carmelita shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Bad idea, Leah. This guy seems like a total creep," the two of them laughed and joked, and talked about a lot, including that sleazy guy in the restaurant.

"Hey, Carm, do you have a pen?" Leah asked, a mischevious smirk on her face. "Yeah, why?" Carmelita was bewildered, until she looked at the napkin Leah wrote on. The two of them left, chuckling loudly, the waiter didn't know why. He looked down bitterly at the napkin put on the check, realizing the reason of their laughter. Underneath his number, Leah had written in the same swirly, fancy letters, _Somebody's desperate._

The two of them walked back out onto the street, it felt less humid outside now. The night had gotten even darker, and Carmelita and Leah walked back and sat outside of a small, rundown apartment. "This is where you live?" Leah looked up to the apartment, disgust clearly on her face. "For now, hopefully. I'm hoping after I am promoted to Captain I can find a better house for myself," Leah looked into the doors, the lobby barely lit up, a small weasel sitting at the front desk, her reading glasses pushed down to the tip of her nose.

The two departed shortly after that, saying their goodbyes. "See you later?" Leah asked, hopeful, "Why not? Coffee?" "For sure!" Leah strolled away, a grin on her face. She actually _met_ Carmelita Fox! This was like a dream, but unbelievably true!

Leah nonchalantly walked in to the Safehouse, still bearing a huge grin on her face. "Hey! I'm back! What's up?" "Hey," Sly looked to her, a smile suddenly on his face. Leah found this interesting, but of course, would think nothing of it. He was practically taken.

Leah slumped on the broken couch, dreaming about being with someone as amazing as Sly. He liked Carmelita, not her, she didn't have a chance. She was 15! They had just met, so no way. Even so, she dreamed about that.

Why, out of all of the guys she knew, could none of them be at all gentlemen? There was no chivalry anymore, no one held a door open for Leah, let alone been polite at all. This was so unfair. No wonder she was pretty much hallucinating about Sly actually smiling at her. She looked over to Bentley, holding hands with Penelope. They glowed with happiness, that heat of love when they looked into eachother's eyes.

She snapped out of this dreamlike trance quickly. What was wrong with her? She was acting like an adult, a lonesome adult. A woman with no man, for goodness sake, she was a _teenager_. This was ridiculous. She needed to get away from her thoughts. She actually was interested to know what time it was at home.

She looked at the remote that she had found a couple days ago, weight pushed her finger onto it. She looked at the clock in her bedroom. _7:32pm?_ She checked her calender. _Really? Saturday?_ The time in the Sly's world was about 2:00am. So time passed faster in the other place. Interesting.

She decided she would go back in a few hours to meet up with Carmelita for coffee. Until then she had to find some way to entertain herself. She walked down her stairs, finding her mother sitting in the livingroom. She looked over to Leah, panicked. "Where were you?" Urgency in her tone, a worried look on her face. "I was in my room. I fell asleep," Leah tried to convince her. She thought she had lied impressively.

A few hours passed and soon it was about 11:00. She decided to go back. Leah had gotten used to the trip to the Safehouse. She headed to Carmelita's apartment, the Sun barely showing over the French buildings, a beautiful gold in the sky. She took in a breath and walked into the main lobby. The smell of grime and mold stung through her nose, a sour look on her face.

The weasel looked up over her reading book, saying a small hi to Leah. "Um, can you tell me where Carmelita Fox is living?" Leah asked. The small weasel pointed to her name in the book of guests. "Thanks," Leah said a speedy goodbye and left up to the Inspector's floor. She walked up to the rotting door of her room.

"Carmelita?" Leah called through the door, trying not to wake others. "It's open!" Carmelita replied in a cheery voice. Leah awkwardly scooted in, avoiding furniture and files in the cramped place.

"Um, sorry, I hope I'm not a bother. I know I didn't call or anything, I was thinking you may want to get coffee." She offered. "Yeah! I was just finishing a report, I would love to go for coffee!" Carmelita grabbed her tan coat, and the both of them clearing out of her apartment.

"She drove the both of them to a local coffee shoppe, and they waited in line. Carmelita ordered for them in French, Leah obviously understanding none of this. They walked to their table, perking up after sipping the caffeinated drinks. The both of them laughed and told stories of their pasts, entertaining and serious moments. They soon left, Leah assuring Carmelita that she could walk back.

Of course she didn't want her to drive her to the Safehouse. She walked energetically back to the gang, smiling, feeling great. She noticed nothing at all around her. Abruptly, she stopped. Her whole body shook with fear, eyes widening, petrified. "Hi again," she could smell pure disgust, trash almost. She automatically knew who that was, and she didn't want to look back, she wanted to run, sprint back to safety, any.


	3. Chapter 3

Her wrist was held tight, circulation leaving that part of her body. She was panicked at what to do, terror in every fiber of her being. She was being dragged, unable to get away from that grip. She couldn't be taken without a fight, she kicked! She screamed! She flailed her body around, also being grabbed by another person.

She whirled around to face a beastly hog, holding her legs. Tears rolled down her face, they were hot and salty as they fell to her mouth. She was hyperventelating as she was being carried, while no one was noticing. She couldn't move at all, she was held fully, trying to fight, but not winning at all.

She called out, screaming with all of her will, all of the air left in her lungs. She felt utterly helpless, she could not imagine what would happen to her. These dirty, awful men were taking her somewhere, and she already had an idea of what they would do. And there was no way to free herself.

She was forcefully pushed into a cellar, that voice speaking to her, "you really shouldn't yell so loud, obviously no one heard you," he said, this abomination, the cruelest of cruel. She felt so sick. She wished this hadn't happened, she prayed to somehow get out of this. There was no chance. She should've road with Carmelita in her car, better yet, should've never arrived to this place.

She sat alone, crying in that dark, lonely cellar. Tears fell around her, rolling down her face, her face getting raw from rubbing them away. "Augh!" She kicked at the door, punched it, did anything she could to open it. There was no use, she could'nt. She had no idea what to do. There was nothing else she could do.

Her head lifted in quick, automatic reaction, listening to the sounds outside. It sounded like a huge banging, and struggle? She heard yelling outside. "Where the f*ck is she?" A voice roared. "Get outta here! N'thing to look at! Waita minute, let go of me!" She heard a crunch, and something landing on the ground. Minutes felt like hours as she waited.

She then regained her thoughts and began banging on the doors, her fist hitting them continuously, with such power, adrenaline controlling her. She screamed out, "HELP! LET ME OUT. THEY TOOK ME!" She grew quiet to hear a soft click of a lock. She didn't know if she should feel dread if it is the same appauling men who took her, or a hero saving her from a horrible fate.

"Sly!" Tears fell out of her eyes, not tears of terror or sadness, no, but of sheer happiness and rejoice. She had never felt so grateful to see someone in her entire life. Her knight in armor. He lifted her up into his arms, cradling her. "Don't ever let me go," she sobbed, trying hard to breathe through her crying.

Sly slowly picked her up, carrying her back to the Safehouse, being so careful with her, keeping her as comfortable as ever. She nestled her head into his chest, the feeling of love and care washing over her. She looked up into his soft, beautiful brown eyes and felt safety. He looked at her, a cherishing smile, as he looked at her, she was so blissful, not scared, she felt truly safe.

After calming down, she nodded off, waking up on a springy mattress, in a room lit only with a small lamp. She got up slothfully, feeling lightheaded as she did. She walked into the next room, wobbly from waking up. It was about 8:00am, as she looked at the clock. The whole gang was watching her, she could feel tension in the entire room. She walked over to the couch that Sly was sitting on.

She fell onto the couch, sitting so close to Sly, that she could hear him breathing. His fur pricked up, almost uncomfortable of her being in his vicinity. It was as if he had moved a couple inches from her. Shock filled her expression, he had been so gentlemanly to her. Why now did he move away from her so coldly?

He glanced at her, his eyes softening as he found that he had offended her. He moved back closer to her, even closer than when she had sat down next to him. Leah got up, moving out into the Paris heat. Sly followed, curious at what she was going to do next.

"Are you okay?" Sly asked, looking out to the Eiffel Tower, almost gloomy. "I could ask you the same question," she snapped back, baring her sharp teeth at him. "What did I do?" He asked accusingly. "Nothing..." Leah said, lying her face down on the cold rock of the stair-rail, the cold felt nice compared to the heat in her cheeks right now.

Why, why did she get so worked up about this? She was used to guys being so cold to her, but Sly? She didn't expect it. She felt like he had practically led her on, although he couldn't have meant to. He was too alluring for his own good. "Hey, if this is about what happened on the couch, I didn't mean-" "NO IT WASN'T." He could tell she was lying, he could see it in her eyes.

"Leah, I was only trying to give you your space," "Look, it's fine, okay?" She pouted, "no, it's not. Look, I'm sorry for doing that, I didn't mean to shy away from you. I thought, maybe, I don't know, you wouldn't want anyone touching you, or something." "No, you obviously didn't want to touch-er, be close to me." She could feel tears beginning in her eyes, uncontrolled.

"Is this close enough?" He moved over to her, his chest on her back, heat covering her completely. She could almost feel his smile next to her face. He put his arms around her, holding her soft, but firmly. She instantly forgave him, "Yes," she said, her face stuck into a large smile. She put her head back onto his shoulder and looked up at him.

He looked to her, a compassionate look on his face. She felt her smile get larger, as if it were ear to ear at this point. He rubbed his nose onto hers, so delicately, she felt that safeness and bliss once more. She closed her eyes, enjoying how amazing this moment was.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow! Chapter 4! Thanks for reading fanfictioners! It took me awhile to get my inspiration for this new story, and I am finally getting ideas. Once again, Sly and others belong to Sucker Punch, but Leah belongs to me, thanks! Hope you have fun reading!_

Was this real? Did Sly really like her, or was he only fibbing to keep her feelings from getting hurt? She couldn't tell, but she loved this dear moment. "Sly?" "Yes," Leah looked up at him, her coffee brown eyes as wide as the Moon. "Um, do-do you have feelings for-" "Sly!" That familiar nasal voice called out. "I'm sorry Leah, hold that thought."

Leah was half relieved, half aggrevated at the interruption. She hated rejection. She strode over to the door, eavesdropping on the conversation between Sly and Bentley. "Sly, what are you doing?" "What?" "That girl? You barely know her and you are getting all lovey-dovey with her," Bentley said in dismay. "Leah? Listen, I'm finally getting a chance. Carmelita? She doesn't want me anymore, not since I lied to her. Leah, she's the next best thing."

Sly regretted those words right after he said them. He was a disgrace, he was shallow. What if Leah was listening? Now two girls would hate him. He better go and see if she was okay if she heard. She then walked in. It was too late. "No, that's not what I meant, Bentley. I worded that wrong, oh no..."

Leah's eyes widened, her ears flattened against her head. She felt a huge eruption fuel inside of her. Her fists clenched so hard it felt as if her knuckles would bust out of her hands. _That's what he thinks of me? His 'second choice'?!_ Leah shakily walked inside, tensing with every movement. She grabbed a pen and paper, and walked outside, her whole body constricted in rage. She scribbled on the paper, leaving it on the stairrail for Sly to see.

She hopped off the side of the stairs, her body crashing to the ground. She picked herself up, wiping the tears that were falling to her fuming cheeks. Leah stumbled as she sprinted away, trying to see through her watery eyes. She ran into a local restaurant, of course not going to eat anything anyway. But she had no where else to go, so she needed somewhere to sit and think.

The adolescent fox sat down at a table near a window, the neon lights flashing on her. She rested her head in her arms whimpering faintly. A waiter warily walked over to Leah's table. "Do you want a menu ma'am?" " She looked up to him, her eyes bloodshot, "Um, no, I was hoping I could just, um, sit here for a little while." The waiter looked sorrowfully to her, "Uh, I feel really bad about this, but you need to be a customer to be here, and that's not my rule, and I wish I could help but I can't."

"But, I don't have any money," the vixen began to weep, hitting her forehead with her palm. The waiter was sympathetic, "listen," he whispered to her, "I will let you stay here and tell you what? A piece of cake, on the house!" Leah could've hugged him, "thank you! Thank you so much!" "No problem, miss."

She sat, awaiting her piece of cake. She swirled her straw around in her water, watching the ice cubes clink together inside. Her mind was drifting back to what Sly said. _Is that really what he thinks of me? That I'm some back-up date? How could he?! I really liked him? I think I find the perfect guy, and now I find out he's some inconsiderate jerk._

Sly reluctantly walked out to the front of the safehouse to find a piece of paper about to fall off of the rocky stairrail. He grabbed it out of the air and soundlessly read the note. _Glad you think I'm the next best thing._ The raccoon's mouth fell, his eyes closed, keeping any tears from forming. He had to find her.

Leah sat, full from the delicious chocolate cake she was given. A short while after that the waiter sat down next to her. She got a clear look at him, and realized he was practically a teenager. "So, I hope I'm not impolite for asking, but, what's got you so down?" She looked to him, "a guy, I really liked him. But, since another girl was the once he liked first, I was his 'second choice'. I heard him and Bent- his friend talking about it."

Leah sighed, feeling embarrassed telling the waiter this. "Oh, I'm so sorry. That's horrible." "Yeah." She got up, lacking confidence as she walked outside into the cool French air. She kicked the pebbles blocking her path as she wandered through the city. "So much for the city of _amor_." She spat the last word.

She looked around, eyeing the streets for any guards that could be watching her. No one was out. Where was everybody? This city felt even lonelier to her now. She could visit Carmelita, but how could that make her feel any better? Her ears perked at the sound of someone running after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah turned around, almost ready to kick someone's face in, but stopped abruptly. She found herself looking into the eyes of Sly Cooper. Her breath comeletely stopped, her whole body froze. The fox's face flushed with the thought of him reading that note. And now he was going to confront her about it.

"Leah, I need to talk to you." Sly reached toward her, but she jumped back swiftly, leaping out of his reach. "Leah, wait!" She sprinted off, quick as a bullet, with that athletic raccoon hot on her tail. She couldn't outrun him now, she had to find a place to hide. She turned the corner and hid under a flower stand. He would not find her there, she was sure.

"Leah! Leah, I want to talk, please. I'm sorry," she could hear his footsteps slowly drift away into the sounds of car horns and engines. She got up from underneath the cart and walked back near the safehouse. She hid, undetected by the depressed Sly. "I should talk to him. I'm being so immature," she moved out from behind the stairs and looked to him. "I'm sorry, I know I was being juvenile, let's talk."

The two sat outside on a nearby iron bench. Sly looked her in the eyes, taking her hands. "Listen, whatever you heard, I know, sounded bad, and was NOT worded correctly. I take back all of what I said. I know that you look like Carmelita and I'm sure you are totally aware of that. That, and I am not going to lie, made me feel like a lost part of her was you. I'm so so SO sorry, Leah. But as I have gotten to know you, I liked you. You are your own person and don't care what others think. You're genuine."

Hearing that brought a smile to Leah's face. "Look, what I heard really kind of hurt me. I didn't expect to be the 'next best thing' if you know what I mean." The smile removed itself. "Leah," Sly lifted her head up with his hands, "I sounded so horrible and disgusting. I am really, sincerely sorry. And if there is anything, anything, I can do, I will." "I forgive you Sly, at least I think. And I know I got worked up for nothing. I should have heard you out. I suppose I did not want to believe you were only using me." "No, I really like you Leah. More than that, so I was hoping we could meet at the nicest restaurant in town."

His eyebrow arched in that flirty way that made Leah instantly forgive him, and even drool a bit. "Okay, fine, fine ha ha! What time?" "7:30." The two smiled at eachother for a moment, forgiveness and thoughtfulness in their eyes. "We'd better get going, it's 5:25 already!" "See you then," Leah called out, she needed to get a dress, and she knew exactly where to go.

_Ahhh! Excitement! Suspense! Woo hoo on my 5th chapter! When shall this story end? I am totally not sure haha!_


	6. Chapter 6

Leah jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking about for that familiar police woman. She found her on her patrol, shockgun in hands. "How to approach this?" Leah thought for a short moment, deciding to jump. She practically scared Carmelita out of her boots, firing off an accidental shot. Leah twirled her body out of the way, the bolt of electricity missing her by an inch.

"Woah! It's me, Carm!" The young Leah laughed the shot off. "Sorry, jumpy, always like this on a patrol," Carmelita chuckled. "I totally didn't mean to shoot at you," "Don't worry about it." Leah decided now was the time to ask, "um, I don't mean to just, ASK, but, do you have a dress I could borrow? I'm going on a date-" "Aw! You are? With who? Is he nice? When did you meet? What did he say? How-" "I will tell you everything haha!"

The two went back to Carmelita's foul apartment, looking into her closet. For a police woman, she sure had a lot of dresses. "Choose your pick," she said in all enthusiasm. "Uh, how 'bout that one?" Leah's eyes sparkled almost as much as that dress she was looking at. "Mhm! I never actually wear that one, I don't know, maybe it's the hair." The dress was beautiful. It was a light aquamarine color, layered under a sparkley black lace. It was long and strapless. Perfect.

Carmelita helped Leah get ready, doing her makeup and hair. She now had an updo like carmelita, and eyeliner the same color as the dress. Her lips were a light and frosty pink. She felt as if she were a princess! "Carmelita, thank you! You did a fantastic job!" "Thanks, and you're welcome. Glad I could help!" Carmelita dropped her off outside of the restaurant, where Leah could see Sly waiting inside for her.

"Thanks for the drive Carm! I owe you one," the vixen was too grateful for the officer's help. "No problem, anytime." Leah walked out, stumbling about in her silver heels. Would she ever learn to walk in these? She got her grace back as she walked inside, the door held open by a waiter. With her shoulders back, she took Sly's hand. "Ah, mon amour, tu es magnifique! You look gorgeous!" "Merci! And you look handsome as ever." She noticed his navy blue suit, along with his topaz cufflings. The waiter led them to their table, taking their drink orders.

"Hello, it's great to see you again." Sly commented, going back to the moment they made the plans. "As it is you." Leah added. The two sat a moment, looking over their menus. The waiter returned, setting their drinks on the table. Leah ordered the chicken marinara, while Sly ordered the chicken alfredo. He looked at her after the waiter left, his eyes practically looking her up and down. "Huh?" "Oh, nothing Leah, I'm just taking in your beauty. The Moon is practically showcasing you in its light." "Thank you," she blushed.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you," he continued, "about today. I'm so sorry, really, I am. I meant in NO way to label you as the 'next best thing' and _I_ couldn't believe the way I sounded. I felt horrible, even now, as I'm sitting with you. You shouldn't even forgive me. But I didn't mean that, what I said." Sly looked sincere, his eyes almost watering.

"Sly, I know. And I'm glad that you really mean what you say. That means a lot to me. Honestly I wished I would not have listened to what you were saying. I suppose I thought that you really only liked me because I looked like Carmelita. That's probably what hurt the most. I didn't want to be liked because of my looks. For me." She noticed how loud she had gotten, a natural speaker she was. Sly noticed, "oops," she whispered, noticing people looking. Sly smirked playfully.

"Yes, and I honestly, I do. Your looks made me noticed, and I feel bad for even thinking that. But I got to know you, you are your own person. You are actually pretty amazing." Leah looked down. Shouldn't this be Carmelita, sitting here? She didn't feel like this should happen, yet, it was. "Wow, that's beautiful." She looked back up to him, him looking, full of thought, at her.

She smiled at him, a small side smile on her face. Look at her, she practically _was_ Carmelita, even while she was getting ready, the interpol fox told her. _"Leah, I realized something. You and I are really alike. I'm surprised we aren't sisters!"_ Leah thought that over. "I hope you forgive me, because I really love being with you," he revealed. "I do, I really do. I feel like you really do mean it. And thanks for apologizing, and I'm sorry for eavesdropping," she got quiet on the last sentence. "Not to worry, Leah. I'm just glad you forgave me. I know it must have taken a lot to do that."

As their talk ceased, the waiter brought them their food. The steam flooded Leah's nostrils, almost making her mouth water. She put a napkin on her lap, and spooned a heap into her mouth, trying her best to be classy. In unison, the both of them ate. After they finished, Sly walked to the waiter to pay the tab, taking Leah's hand, and holding the door for her.

The two walked out into the Paris night, the lamps lighting the sidewalk. Leah heard something distant, a car? And a voice, her name! She turned abrubtly. In a police car, there was Carmelita, calling for her. The nervous Leah waved, concealing her fear of Carmelita recognizing Sly, the thief she was probably looking for, as she was angry with him. She drove up beside them, looking at the notorious raccoon with her eyebrow raised.

"So, you're the man Leah has been talking about!" Carmelita smiled, but almost looked as if she were searching for something. Leah's stomach flipped when Carmelita looked at Sly. Leah looked to him, panic on her face. Her eyes were wide, while Sly looked as normal and relaxed as ever.

"Yes, she sure is great." Sly grinned, his arm wrapping around her waist. Carmelita's eyes narrowed slightly, as she watched his hand on Leah's figure. "Um, can I talk to you?" Carmelita uneasily asked her. "Yep," the officer got out of the car and Leah walked with her to a table outside of a shop. "Listen, this guy, how old is he?" "He's... 17." Leah felt her nerves raise.

"Are you okay? I hope he isn't doing anything... Wrong. He lookes vaguely familiar. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with him." Carmelita was nervous about Sly, Leah laughed about that. "No, he's not doing anything wrong. Don't worry, I'm okay," "I wouldn't doubt it." She winked at her. She asked Leah if she wanted a ride, and accepted the offer. The two of them got into the car, riding in the back.

Carmelita kept looking back at Sly, smiling if he caught her. She seemed as if she knew who he was, and yet, didn't. She dropped them off to the address they told her to. She told them a gracious goodbye, looking Sly over one last time. "I will return your dress to you soon! Sorry!" Leah yelled, Carmelita giving the thumbs up. "Um, that... Was awkward. I swear she knew who you were." Leah said. "Maybe, but I wouldn't worry about it." Sly snickered.

The two walked into the safehouse. Everyone was up and watching a television show on Paris. Leah went into Sly's room and realized she had no clothes to change into. Sly walked in and gave her a shirt, which fitted her like a dress. She slipped it on and sat down onto the couch next to Murray, who was laughing at the word croissant. Bentley rolled his eyes while Penelope sat next to him and hugged him.

Sly walked out in his signature blue tee. Leah's face flushed when she looked at their matching style. Sly's eyebrow arched as he walked over and sat next to her, his arm raising around her shoulder. She smiled and put her head into his chest, her updo in his face. "Oh, sorry!" She realized as she got up and walked to the bathroom. She rubbed her makeup off with water and took out a few pins.

She moved over to Sly, embarrassed at how everyone was looking at her. Once again she sat down next to him, the both of them regaining how they were before she put her hair in his face. Leah almost fell asleep sitting there, until she heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she got up.

She opened the door to a purple lizard standing there, hand on his hip. His mouth dropped open, "well well well, who do we have here? What a spicy tamale you are, young foxy lady." Dimitri said smoothly to her through his cigarette. "Easy there Dimitri," Sly almost growled as he hugged her with one hand, though trying to sound relaxed about it. The suited nightclub owner walked in, uninvited, telling the gang the scoop on a local thug that needed to be taken care of.

Leah's listening faded in and out, not paying much attention to him. Sly would tell her more tomorrow anyway. For now she would try to get some sleep, Sly didn't mind her sleeping on his chest. Her eyes closed as she drifted off into slumber. As if in a few minutes, she was shaken awake, hearing people saying her name in urgency. "Leah, we need to go, there's a heist. We need your help, get up."


	7. Chapter 7

As Leah awoke, barely, Sly held her up, walking to the door with her. "Do you want to go, get some clothes?" Leah looked at herself, in that oversized tee. "Do you have any scissors and sewing items?" She looked smugly at him, proud of her awesome skills at clothing styling. "Yes," she took the things, sitting down at the shaky table with those few crafting tools. She already had a thought of her look in mind.

Sly and the others were pretty much looking over her shoulder as she worked with quickness and dexterity. Her finished result was a strapless and fitted dress, easily held up on her curvaceous figure. She cinched it in at her wittled waist. The look on Sly's face was priceless.

"All done!" Penelope looked, as if envious. "Can you make me an outfit like that?" She laughed. "If you want," "oh, okay!" They could talk about that later. "Oh! Sly! I hope you don't mind... I didn't even ask," "no-it's, it's fine Leah. Wow," he gawked, winded. "Okay, good!" The gang told her the story and reason behind their urgency. "So there is this guy, his name is Pedro Guerres. He is a local thief in Spain, and goes to some top museums and popular places in Madrid. He goes to a lot of plays and even some bars."

"Wait, why are we doing this?" Leah asked, confused. "This man has found an old Cooper item that belonged to my father. I need it back. It was a gift from my grandfather, a pocketwatch. This guy never takes it off. This thing is valuable, probably the remainder of my family history, besides my cane."

After explaining, the gang got some tickets for a plane to Madrid. They soon found a suitable safehouse location above a local resaurant, as no one would suspect that. After this, they had to split up for multiple small things. Soon they had the official heist, the opperation, as Bentley called it. This would need Leah as a big role in it. Dimitri had to enter the back of a play as her manager, then she would dress up in a costume, being a dancer in the play.

Sly would proceed to go, disguised as a fan, and remark how great she was, in front of Pedro. This would hopefully make him approach her and she could distract him in his home. Murray could proceed to drive the gang to his house, and then Sly could snatch the pocketwatch, while his jacket was off. "Genius." Leah smiled.

They drove to the play. "Mi Amor, eres encantadora," was the show Leah was to be in. Dimitri walked down the street with her, the team van driving into an alley. "So, hot model, you and Crackerbox gotta thing? 'Cause you, good lookin', could go for someone with much more style." _Creep._ Leah thought jokingly. "Listen, you can try to be smooth, but I'm probably not the one you're looking for." "Defeat, yet again," the dramatic lizard called out, as they walked up to a bouncer.

"Hola. Estoy aquí para hacer la obra. Yo soy una actriz." _AKA, 'hello. I am here for the play. I am an actress.' Sorry, a bit of Spanish thrown in this chapter! :P_ "Si," she was let in, while the bouncer asked Dimitri to take a seat. Leah looked out of the curtains. She could see Sly, giving her the thumbs up. He was seated behind Pedro. She had never seen him before. He was a grey fox, very slender, with slicked back black hair. He was wearing sunglasses.

She was nervous, as they only told her what to do, barely. Leah decided to ask the other girls about it. They told her the moves, and she then learned she was the lead character! Lead character? Oh no. The costume manager gave her the outfit she would wear. It was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. It was a deep red, fitted almost corset-like. The entire bottom half was filled in with purple, red and pink ribbon roses. She changed, the costume manager zipping her dress up.

Her palms sweated as the announcer began the show. She was almost frozen before the song began, but then almost melted into the dancing. Her moves were controlled and she was at ease. She looked at Pedro Guerres, his sunglasses now on his head. He was looking right at her, watching her every move. She could see Sly's lips moving. "Wow, she sure is great isn't she?" "He fake-whispered to Penelope and Bentley, who were also disguised. "Beautiful! Did you know she is single now? She just broke up with her boyfriend, and I think she is wanting to find someone new."

"I wish I had a chance, but she only talks to certain people. She sure is attractive," Sly totally meant the last part. Pedro's ears perked up at that, almost as if ready to take the challenge. "I hear she is signing posters after the show. I hope I can see her," Bentley said. The three kept talking quietly, commenting on her performance throughout the play.

Now was Leah's singing part. She was so nervous, terrified of singing in front of people. But, she had to do what she had to do. "Oh, mi amor, my love, I truly love you so much. You complete me so. I hope you know." She sang high, not even meaning to look at Sly as she danced with the song. When the song was done, she bowed and blew a kiss, right in Pedro's direction, winking at him. His ice blue eyes widened, a smile showing on his face.

Leah grinned, now looking at Sly. He gave her a thumbs up, moving out of his seat. She went backstage and changed into her outfit she was wearing previously. Now she needed to "sign some posters." She watched, looking for Pedro, as she signed multiple posters and shirts, using the name Pepelina Foxina. Her eyes went up as she gazed into the face of Pedro Guerres. "Hola, Ms. Foxina. Here," she signed the poster, putting a heart next to her name.

"Did you wink at me earlier?" "Maybe," her eyebrow lifted automatically. "I see, would you like to go to my mansion? We could talk over wine," "Okay." She didn't hesitate, and neither did he, to get her into his jet black car. She felt her nerves raise, as she thought back to when that rat got a hold of her. Sly better be ready, because this guy, she could tell, was desperate. He would do anything. Anything.

She was brought to some iron gates, the man opening them with a passcode. She memorized it. He drove up the winding driveway to his awe inspiring manor. "This is one lovely home you have, Mr. Guerres." She remarked. "Gracias," he told her. He opened the car door for her, leading her to his home. She sat down while he took off his jacket, setting it on the table. She searched for Sly, watching for him if he were to be in the mansion already. "I will get us some wine. What do you prefer?" "Um, white wine, thank you," "Oh, perfect." He left, looking back at her once more.

She couldn't drink. She needed to make a plan. Or use the window right next to her. She found Sly as she looked out the window. She almost screamed when he was right there. She pointed him in the direction of the jacket. He jumped behind the sofa she was sitting on when they heard footsteps. Pedro walked back and showed her the wine. "Good," she nodded. He nodded back in approval. Sly snuck over to the watch and snatched it up.

He looked at it. He was almost daydreaming. It was as if a part of him that was missing, was now back. He walked back to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We will be here in a minute for you. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Just say you are going to use the bathroom and I will be there near the window." "Thanks Sly," she hugged him.

He left out the window when they listened to the footsteps. Pedro gave Leah the glass of bubbly wine and took a sip of his own. "So, I hear you no longer have a man on your hip." She nodded, telling a false story of the break-up. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Clearly he wasn't, there was a threatening look on his face when he was saying that. The two talked, Leah spilling some of the wine out of the window when he wasn't looking.

He kept refilling her glass when she would empty it. He looked as if slightly drunken. Pedro switched the radio on, a slow and mellow song on it. He looked back at her, smiling, definitley not an innocent smile. She began to worry. He unbuttoned his shirt and sat close to her. Scooting closer and closer. "So, what should we do now?" His hand was on her waist.

She held back the urge to smack him. She smiled, "I have an idea." He grinned, tripping over his own feet. He pulled her fiercely off the couch. His hand moved further down from her waist. She felt uncomfort growing over her. She heard a small growl. She knew who it was. She could see Sly's face poking out from around the corner. She waved him out, and winked at him.

He forcefully shoved her over to the other couch. She began to get that uh-oh feeling. She felt that she was losing her chance, but he was going to be difficult to reason with in this state. He was standing really close to her, her heart began beating faster as he sat down and rubbed her cheek. Her stomach flipped. He looked at her, his eyes drooping slightly from the alcohol intake.

"Can I use the restroom?" He sighed and sat down. "No." He told her firmly. He clenched her wrist. "Please? I will be right back," she almost was yelling now. "No, no no no." He laughed, the wine clearly going to his head. "I really need to." He began pulling her down, but she wouldn't let him. "Where's the bathroom?" He pointed up the hall. "Be back soon, I'm counting!" He shouted at her. "Nope," she whispered to herself.

She went to the window, looking to find Sly on the side of the house. "It's about time you got here. I got nervous." "Me too," Leah hopped on the Cooper's back, the both of them paragliding off of the roof. She could distantly hear Pedro yelling for her to get out there. She sure was glad she didn't hold on any longer to leave. Who knows what that creep was capable of? Sly could feel her tense up on his back. He was thinking of the same thing she was.

Leah listened to the sound of the drunken man yelling for her. "Where are you? Where did you go Pepelina?! Get out here!" He knew she wasn't in there. "We need to leave," she was freaking out, the thought of him chasing them. Sly cuddled her, "don't worry about him, we will be fine." She felt reassured when he looked at her. But she felt uneasy, even with Sly.


End file.
